Decision
by HannahRachel05
Summary: Leia's thoughts as she decides whether to defeat her ultimate enemy or to save her friends. Inspired by a scene from Marvel's Darth Vader #15 (part of the Star Wars: Vader Down crossover). I don't own Star Wars, and now I don't own Marvel either! I guess it just isn't my day...


**A.N. As I was reading Marvel's Star Wars: Vader Down, I was inspired by this scene in which Leia had a huge decision to make. The artwork beautifully captured Leia's inner torment, barely using any words. I decided to weave together some words to express Leia's thoughts (because I certainly cannot draw). All of the quotes in this oneshot are from Kieron Gillen's Darth Vader #15. Reviews are always appreciated, and thank you for reading!**

She had a clear shot. One precise blast would end all of her struggles, would bring justice to the galaxy singlehandedly. She had suffered long enough, and it was time for her worst enemy to fall.

A panicked voice came through Leia's commlink, and the princess recognized it as her faithful protocol droid. "I believe Master Luke has been taken by the stormtroopers. A Wookiee has hurt Chewbacca and is in the process of trying to detach Captain Solo's head. And I'm in the most frightful state. Some awful droids took my arms!" Threepio cried out. "Please help!"

Leia kept her eyes on her target. Darth Vader. He was dueling with lightsaber-wielding Commander Karbin. One lightsaber against three, Vader was outnumbered, but Leia knew that wouldn't stop him. However, one blast form her weapon to his chest panel would. She could end the life of the tyrant who practically took hers away. The monster who tortured her endlessly, subjected her to pain so intense that she still woke up screaming at night. The man who firmly held her shoulder while he allowed her beloved planet to become mere granules of dust in the abyss of space.

Filled with rage, Leia's mind flashed to that scene, the dreadful image she could never erase. In a matter of seconds, Alderaan was a flaming ball of exploding rock. Bits and pieces of her home scattered in every direction while its blue and green exterior transformed into an angry orange. She was the only surviving Alderaanian who had this image, the only one who witnessed Alderaan's last moments. But all Leia wanted was for it to be wiped away from her memory.

Leia lost so much that day, and so quickly that she never had time to fully process it. She went from the Battle of Yavin straight to more missions, hoping the distraction would numb the pain. Tears would threaten to spill from her eyes, but Leia blinked them back furiously. She knew shedding just one tear would destroy her carefully constructed defense against falling apart. Even if that tear was for her family.

The princess' eyes widened at the thought of her family. How did she function after she lost her mother, the woman who taught her how to braid her hair into the style she was wearing now? How did she stay strong after she lost her father, the man who let her curl into his side to read a book before bed every night? How did she survive being completely alone?

Leia's brow furrowed slightly as she realized that despite losing everything, her home, family, and friends, she also gained something beautiful that tragic day. She met Luke, the idealistic farmboy who wrapped an arm around her shoulder through every painful moment. She was introduced to Chewie, the giant Wookiee who gave her heart-warming hugs. And of course the infuriating smuggler, Han Solo, waltzed into her life that day too. The man who could look into her eyes and see straight into her soul. No matter how cocky Han was, he would sacrifice everything for her. All three of them would.

When Leia lost her family that day, she was blessed with a new one. No one could ever replace her parents, but Luke, Han, and Chewie filled the gaping hole that Alderaan's destruction left in her heart. Leia now had people she cared about, people she loved.

"Princess Leia! Please!" Threepio rang out through her commlink again.

Leia's face turned steely as another scene appeared in her mind. She was hovering over the dead bodies of Han, Luke, and Chewie. Upon the sight of her friends mercilessly slaughtered, Leia's knees buckled from underneath her. She was able to survive Alderaan because she had them, so how would she survive this? Snapping out of the reverie, Leia realized that even though she couldn't have prevented the destruction of Alderaan, she can prevent this horrible image from becoming a reality.

She had a clear shot. She could bring justice to Alderaan, to the galaxy, to herself. But she could not bring justice to her friends if she stayed. Leia turned around, the battle between Darth Vader and Commander Karbin still raging on behind her. If Luke, Han, and Chewie would sacrifice everything for her, she would sacrifice this one shot for them.

Placing her blaster back in its holster, Leia spoke into her commlink, "Do what you can to help Han, Threepio. Just hold on. We're all getting out of here."


End file.
